


Your Witching Wedding Hour

by archea2



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon Era, Choose Your Own Adventure, Extra Treat, F/M, Humor, Interactive Fiction, Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2
Summary: It is a truth rarely ever considered, that a young woman in possession of a goodly portion of happiness must review a spell or two on her wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> Dear Leidolette, I fell in love with your prompt the moment I read it. I don't know if this quite fits the bill, but I tried to incorporate some of your hints and had great fun writing the whole caboodle. Hope you enjoy it!

"Your Witching Wedding Hour" is a Choose Your Own Adventure fic: as such, it is hosted on Inklewriter. Just follow [this link](http://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/823x)...and come back here if you want to leave any feedback, for which I would be most grateful!


End file.
